


Breathe

by bynks



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynks/pseuds/bynks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wounded man in his arms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

****His hand was pressing hard on the boy’s wound as he silently prays for the younger one’s life. “Takaki, breathe. Just breathe. Please, breathe.” His voice was accompanied by the warm tears trickling down his face. “I shouldn’t have brought you in to this world. Takaki, please breathe.”

As if the tear drop gave him life, Takaki opened his eyes slightly. “Thank you for letting me taste the life you had, my lord.” His voice trembled as he spoke. “The memories are the most precious thing I own.” He spoke as the gust of wind took his last breath away.


End file.
